Tabaco
by Anyara
Summary: "Siempre estaba presente la necesidad, algunas veces disminuida por una interesante conversación, otras por alguna agradable dosis de alcohol, pero ahora no había nada, que mitigara el ansia de sentir el humo recorriéndole la garganta" Gustav/Tokio Hotel


**Tabaco**

Gustav salió a fumarse un cigarrillo, esa maldita, pequeña, adicción que no era capaz de eliminar. Siempre estaba presente la necesidad, algunas veces disminuida por una interesante conversación, otras por alguna agradable dosis de alcohol, pero ahora no había nada, que mitigara el ansia de sentir el humo recorriéndole la garganta. Así que se aventuró por una de las puertas de escape del club en el que se encontraba, respirando el aire apenas frío de Los Ángeles, nada comparado con el hielo intenso de su amada Alemania. Encendió el cigarrillo, en aquel rincón solitario que había encontrado junto a una pared, la penumbra lo escondía de cualquier mirada, aunque sería difícil encontrar alguna. Estaba en aquel lugar, más bien a la fuerza, como solían ser todas las fiestas a las que asistía con la banda, quizás por eso agradecía tanto la distancia que se había gestado entre Georg, él y los gemelos. A Georg le gustaba la tranquilidad que podía tener, sin las cámaras, sin el escenario y las luces. A los gemelos les atraía más el espectáculo, más a Bill que a Tom.

Bill.

Aspiró el humo, regodeándose en el nombre. No era fácil estar cerca de él y disimular, nunca lo había sido en realidad. No estaba seguro de cuando había comenzado, quizás el mismo día en que lo había visto, subido en aquel entablado de madera, que hacía las veces de escenario para un rustico bar de Magdeburgo. Su apariencia frágil, pero decidida a la vez, había sido una de las razones. Empujar al bueno de Georg en dirección a esos dos chicos que garabateaban en el aire un poco de rock, no había sido difícil. Lo difícil había venido luego, cuando con el paso de las semanas, lo convirtió en su mejor amigo, en su confidente para casi todo, menos para 'eso', había algo que no podía decir, algo que no lograba confesarse ni a si mismo.

Lo amaba.

Durante un tiempo, pensó que era la amistad, ese enorme lazo que los había unido, el que de alguna manera generaba confusión en su interior, pero a medida que Bill crecía, cambiaba y se convertía en aquel adolescente adorado por chicos y chicas, comprendió que el cosquilleo de su estómago, cuando se sentaba a su lado, cuando lo rozaba en alguna reunión, o el simple deseo de complacerlo, era algo más, mucho más.

Verlo sonreír, sonreírle, se convirtió en un aliciente más. Llegó al punto de ser una especie de necesidad, así que Gustav intentaba bromear cada vez más, ser el pequeño payaso que hiciese reír a Bill, o ponerse de su lado en alguna discusión o simplemente halagarlo cuando lo requería.

"_Gustav es muy dulce"_

Habían sido las palabras de Bill, en más de una oportunidad y Gustav había tenido que ocultar y contener el nerviosismo, la alegría y el ligero rubor que quería ascender hasta sus mejillas. Una nueva bocanada de humo llenó su boca y recorrió los conductos hasta sus pulmones. Fumar parecía una muerte lenta, pero su real agonía estaba en otra parte, él lo sabía, aunque la distancia del último año, había ayudado a mitigar aquello, era esa misma distancia, la que lo hacía mucho más implacable cuando volvían a verse. Gustav siempre descubría lo que amaba de Bill, siempre. A pesar del vello facial, a pesar de los piercing que ahora adornaban su rostro, siempre encontraba algo que le recordaba lo que le gustaba de él. Su sensibilidad innata, explorada y explotada sin que nadie hubiese participado en ello.

Escuchó un suspiro, que por poco pensó que se le había escapado a él, pero no era así, provenía de otro lugar, a pocos metros de él, en medio de la oscuridad. Por los suspiros podía presumir que se trataba de una pareja. Aquello podía no importarle, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a una pareja entregada a la pasión. Lo que realmente llamó su atención y lo obligó a aventurarse, resguardado por la oscuridad, fue el nombre que la chica mencionó.

Bill.

Gustav notó como el corazón le latía dispar en el pecho, intentando encontrar un ritmo adecuado, a causa de la abrupta sensación.

Se acercó un poco más, hasta poder visualizar, guarecido por la noche y la pasión de aquellos amantes, el modo en que todo acontecía. No lograba ver demasiado, sólo pudo distinguir el largo cabello rubio, casi blanco de ella. Un gemido brotó de los labios de Bill y su corazón encontró el modo de latir, apresurado y adolorido, estrujado dentro del pecho, que se contraía.

Hacía mucho que lo sabía, quizás desde siempre. Sabía que Bill prefería a las chicas, se lo decían las miradas ladinas que se le escapaban hacia las piernas o el pecho de una. Las sonrisas demasiado cordiales, cuando alguna le gustaba. La competencia abierta que entablaba con su hermano, por la atención de la 'elegida' del momento. Todo se lo indicaba, pero Gustav siempre intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, de que quizás un día, si él se atrevía y se lo confesaba, Bill cedería, lo miraría con otros ojos y tal vez…

Un gemido contenido, pero profundo de la chica, le arrancó la esperanza del pecho. Bill estaba disfrutando con aquello y la muchacha también, aunque estaba claro que no era más que un calentón. Bill no tenía novia.

¿Y qué pasaba con el amor verdadero?, ¿qué pasaba con aquella utopía que le había llevado a creer a Gustav, que no importaría el sexo de esa alma gemela?

Mentiras. Cuestionó su cabeza, sintiéndose ofendido sólo por creerle.

En ese momento tomó la decisión. Dejó la visión de aquellos cuerpos en la penumbra, balanceándose jadeantes y con el nudo apretado que llevaba, desde la garganta, hasta el estómago, supo que se cobraría el insulto. Él buscaría el modo de liberar su propia frustración, con alguien que se encargara de decírselo a Bill, para que éste lo supiera. No era un plan elaborado desde la coherencia, lo cierto es que ni siquiera era un plan que lo llevase a obtener alguna victoria, pero la sensación agria que le subía por el esófago, tenía que ser aplacada de alguna forma.

Gustav entró nuevamente en aquella fiesta a la que había sido arrastrado, por el bien de la banda, como había dicho David. Comenzó a observar alrededor, era difícil escoger, conocía a muy pocos de los que había ahí, así que iría a la barra y se pediría una copa, lanzándole la propuesta al primero que le pareciera 'el adecuado'.

Se pidió una cerveza. No eran como las que había en Alemania, ni siquiera aunque pidiese una marca alemana, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier otro país, la cerveza estaba hecha de agua y un poco de fécula.

Visualizó a la distancia a Tom, junto con Georg y algunas personas más, con las que habían estado hablando durante la noche. Bill aún debía de estar dedicándose a los placeres con aquella chica, ella también debía de estar en la fiesta desde antes, aunque no llegó a visualizarla como para reconocerla. Claro, considerando que pudiese hacerlo, más de la mitad de los presentes, no le sonaban de nada.

Apuró la tercera cerveza, necesitando nuevamente un cigarrillo. Maldita adicción, se cuestionó su mente, si no hubiese sido por ella, no habría descubierto el momento intimo de Bill con alguien más. Daba igual con quién, ¿o no?, discutía en su cabeza, cuando vio a Bill acercase al grupo, con una expresión relajada en su sonrisa.

El calor en su estomago se acentuó, ocasionando que el agrio sabor que subía a su boca se acrecentara igualmente. Bebió un nuevo sorbo, sin dejar de observar el panorama en aquella dirección, sin dejar de mirar a Bill, tan desgarradoramente hermoso. Durante un tiempo, las fantasías de Gustav, pasaban por el simple acto de la posesión. Él amando y apoderándose de la voluntad de Bill, él como el mancillador de aquella belleza y delicadeza. Pero con el tiempo sus fantasías habían cambiado, con el tiempo Bill había cambiado.

En ese momento, una cabellera rubia, casi blanca, se interpuso entre él y su visión. Notó como los ojos de Bill vagaban por aquellas largas piernas y aunque aquel recorrido duró un segundo Gustav lo supo. Observó a la chica acercarse a un grupo, conversando y riendo. No podía interpretar su sonrisa, no la conocía, pero supo que su pequeña venganza se acercaba, cuando uno de los integrantes del grupo con el que ella hablaba, comenzó a caminar a la barra. Gustav lo espero. Averiguaría lo que pudiera con él, quizás encontraría alguien con quien congeniar, lo cierto es que ahora mismo, con varias cervezas en el cuerpo y el corazón contraído de dolor, poco importaba quién fuese el escogido, sólo necesitaba que Bill lo supiera, que alguien le contara lo que había sucedido con él.

Así que observó atentamente al hombre acercarse, comenzando a leer en su forma de vestir y de caminar, que era rockero, que probablemente estaba en la segunda mitad de los treinta, aunque en realidad lo segundo no importaba mucho. Lo había mirado, así que ya había un cierto contacto visual. Cuando se detuvo en la barra, lo hizo junto a Gustav, bien podría haberse tomado más distancia, pero no, estaba a su lado, casi a punto de rozar su brazo.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? —preguntó Gustav, en un poco habitual, exceso de comunicación.

—Las ha habido mejores —contestó el hombre, pidiendo a continuación, algo para beber— Soy Ben.

Se presentó.

—Gustav —aceptó la presentación, apurando un poco más el contenido de su vaso—¿Es tu banda? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando el sitio desde el que venía Ben.

—Sí, The pretty recklees —mencionó. Gustav jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos— ¿nos conoces?

—No, lo siento… no soy de aquí… —se sinceró.

—Ah, claro… ya me sonaba extraño tu inglés —el hombre bebió de su vaso, sin abandonar su lugar junto a la barra y junto a aquel extraño hombre, que parecía tan tranquilo en su compañía— ¿ves a la chica?, ¿la rubia?

Le indicó con el vaso. Gustav no había podido dejar de mirarla, con una mezcla de admiración, frustración y rencor.

—Sí, claro que la veo —respondió bebiendo un poco más, como si aquello pudiese acallar el sentimiento en su pecho.

—Ella es Taylor, nuestra vocalista —explicó Ben

Hubo un momentáneo silencio. Gustav se giró, quedando frente a la barra, miró ligeramente a Ben, parecía dinámico, alegre y dispuesto. Sí, debía de tener treinta y cinco años o más.

—¿Cuál es tu especialidad?—le preguntó Gustav a su reciente compañero de conversación, jugando con el borde del vaso entre sus dedos.

—La guitarra—respondió éste, Gustav no estaba seguro si por despistarlo, o porque realmente no lo había comprendido. Lo miró de medio lado. Él Sonreía.

—¿Y fuera del escenario? —continuó preguntando, avanzando un poco más, esclareciendo su intención. Sabía que podía estar a punto de llevarse un puñetazo, algunos insultos quizás, pero en el mejor de los casos, podía llevarse a ese tipo a la cama y cobrarse la afrenta que sentía que, una parte de su banda, le había hecho.

— ¿Y tú qué? —Ben dejó la pregunta abierta.

Sólo en ese momento Gustav se giró de frente a él. Se había encontrado en situaciones como esta alguna vez, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía cuál era el camino más fácil. Miró a Ben, en sus ojos podía ver la diversión, esa mirada que podía reconocer. Tenía experiencia.

—Voy al baño —le avisó. Ben comenzó a marcar una serena y maliciosa sonrisa, bebió luego de su vaso y Gustav pasó a su lado para ir en la dirección que acababa de mencionar.

Su brazo fue sostenido ligeramente, no con demasiada fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente como para decirle, de forma no verbal, quién sería el demandante en este juego.

Ben le susurró, muy cerca del oído.

—Es un baño bastante grande y en el último cubículo, nadie te molestará.

Lo soltó. Aquellas palabras habían sido bastante claras.

Gustav entró en el baño, sólo se escuchaba la música del exterior y el agua corriendo por las cañerías. Se quitó los lentes y los guardó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se observó en el espejo. Su rostro impasible como siempre, no revelaba nada de lo que sentía. Una vez que aprendías a llevar la máscara, era difícil reconocer tus propias emociones.

Entró en el último cubículo, tal como Ben se lo había planteado. Espero con la espalda contra la pared. Encendió un cigarrillo y fumó. Cuando aspiraba la segunda bocanada, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a la atronadora música, la puerta de su cubículo lo hizo sólo un momento más tarde.

Ben tomó el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca, sosteniéndolo con los labios, en tanto ajustaba el seguro.

—¿Sueles hacer esto con frecuencia? —preguntó Ben, dejando caer el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo a continuación.

—¿Importa? —fue la pregunta que arrojó Gustav como respuesta.

No necesitaban hablar, él no lo deseaba. Sólo quería acallar, con un acto vulgar y desenfrenado, ese amor que sentía y que únicamente estaba ocupando lugar en su pecho.

—Realmente no.

Fue la respuesta de Ben, justo antes de buscar con su boca la de Gustav, el que giró el rostro, recibiendo la caricia en la mejilla.

—Sin besos —sentenció.

Ben lo observó y sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Sin besos entonces —aceptó, bajando una mano y apretando ligeramente sobre el pantalón de Gustav, que arrugó el ceño, relajando la expresión de inmediato— Sólo sexo duro.

El rostro de Gustav se contrajo con levedad, ante la brusca caricia que recibía, notando la forma en que su sexo reaccionaba. Cerró los ojos intentando imaginar que era otro el que lo acariciaba. Soltó un suspiro, cuando logro visualizar a Bill, otro suspiro, cuando pudo 'creer' que era su mano la que oprimía su sexo, cada vez más duro.

—Es tu turno de tocar —lo apremió Ben, desvirtuando en un instante la imagen en su cabeza.

Gustav apretó más los parpados, queriendo recobrar la visión.

—Sin hablar —condicionó.

La pequeña risa burlona de Ben brotó, acompañada de un ligero quejido, cuando la mano de Gustav apretó su entrepierna.

—¿Al menos, puedo saber cómo me llamo en tu cabeza? —expresó con diversión.

—Shh… —apremió Gustav.

Ben busco su oreja y la mordió, buscando la sumisión, mascullando entre dientes.

—Como quieras.

Gustav se estremeció, cuando la humedad de aquella caricia violenta, lo llevó a elucubrar la boca de Bill, el pecho que ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo, bien podía ser el de su amado y la presión de aquella mano en su sexo, el agarre firme de una de esas manos que tanto había ansiado en su cuerpo.

Llegados a este punto, el resto no fue demasiado difícil de recrear. Cuando el rostro de Gustav se encontró contra la pared y su cuerpo lleno. En su mente, fueron las manos de Bill las que lo recorrieron, su cadera la que chocaba contra sus nalgas y su sexo el que se zambullía en su interior. Hasta su nombre, fue el que retuvo entre los labios, para que no se le escapara.

Cuando ambos estuvieron saciados, Gustav acomodó sus pantalones, en tanto Ben arrojó el preservativo usado en la papelera. La puerta de la entrada, permitió a la música entrar y ambos hombres se observaron silenciosos.

—Ahora tienes que contarme —se escuchó la demandante voz de Tom, la que Gustav reconoció de inmediato.

La risa inconfundible de Bill, resonó en los oídos de Gustav, que miraba a Ben fijamente, en medio de un silencio hermético.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —se mofó Bill de su hermano y Gustav notó ese repiqueteo inconstante y doloroso en el pecho. Ese que sólo él le provocaba.

—¡Vamos Bill! —habló Tom, justo antes de que el sonido de un encendedor se abriera paso— he visto las miradas que le dabas a esa chica, ¿pasó algo?

Bill respondió con un sonido, una risa y Gustav recreó en su mente, el encogimiento de hombros y el brillo en sus ojos.

Ben se acomodó el pantalón con lentitud, evitando que el cinturón hiciese ruido. Se acercó a Gustav, susurrando en su oído.

—Ha sido genial —luego de aquello lo miró. Gustav comprendió que intentaba animarlo, más aún, comprendió que sin palabras, su expresión había hablado más incluso.

Ben removió el pestillo del cubículo, saliendo, dejando la puerta apenas unida al toque, poniendo en manos de Gustav la decisión de salir o no, ante sus amigos. Ante Bill. Gustav sentía que el pecho no podría contener el angustiante latido de su corazón. Había comenzado todo, sólo para que Bill supiera que él no lo esperaba, que él no moría de amor por él, pero se le había olvidado un solo detalle, él nunca le había confesado su amor.

Se sintió, de pronto, pequeño, miserable e incapaz.

—Bueno, ya me contarás luego —habló Tom, entregando el cigarrillo que había comenzado a su hermano. Evacuó la vejiga y se escuchó la música entrar por la puerta abierta.

Gustav suspiró, sabiendo que era un cobarde, incapaz de expresar lo que sentía. Abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió al exterior, encontrándose con los ojos de Bill, a través del espejo. No tardaron demasiado, el desconcierto y la comprensión, en pasearse por la mirada de Bill, que se giró hacía Gustav que permanecía inmóvil, entendiendo que había momentos, pequeños instantes en la vida, que podían no llevar a ningún lugar, pero que serían los que permanecerían por siempre.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta Bill, sus manos se sostuvieron de los hombros de éste y con menos dificultad de la que había presupuesto, lo besó. El sabor de su boca, exhumaba tabaco, la humedad de sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, a pura delicia prohibida. Bill se removió y se separó, con la pregunta plasmada en la mirada. Una pregunta que encontró la respuesta en sí misma.

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo Gustav, como toda excusa.

—No lo repitas —contestó Bill, llevándose el cigarrillo, nerviosamente, a la boca.

Gustav lo dejó, saliendo del baño, para luego salir, también, de la fiesta. Sabía que Bill guardaría aquella situación, en aquella caja con llave, en la que escondía todo lo que no podía aceptar.

Fuera, fumando un cigarrillo en una esquina, se encontró a Ben, llegó a su lado y tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, aspiró el humo y lo soltó. Ambos comenzaron a caminar silenciosos, compartiendo aquella maldita, pequeña, adicción. Sabiendo que dejaba atrás otra, mucho mayor, de la que sería muy difícil salir, pero ese día se sentía un poco más feliz y un poco menos agraviado, por ese pequeño instante, que conservaría en su memoria por el resto de su vida. De hoy en adelante, cada vez que encendiese un cigarrillo, recordaría el sabor de la boca de Bill.

.

**Esta historia nació para un reto, como un par más, lo cierto es que ha sido un reto escribir un slash, pero me siento contenta del modo en que fue abordado. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
